


Pink and Green

by ryanglitter



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanglitter/pseuds/ryanglitter
Summary: Young skekEkt is in the middle of designing outfits for all the Skeksis, and he discovers that he has something intriguing in common with skekAyuk ♥
Relationships: skekAyuk/skekEkt (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Pink and Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on here lmao

The place where the lively red of the morning suns met the dying blue of the night, the shameless blush of summer blossoms, the shocking sight of dried Gelfling blood: that was skekEkt’s favorite color. Most of the other Skeksis, when questioned, barely managed to produce any answer that even sounded like a single word. 

The only answer that skekEkt could obtain from the Chamberlain was “Mmmmm”, to which he could only sigh. Red it was, then, to contrast with the green of his eyes. 

“Uhh”, said the General, and skekEkt immediately thought: very well then, a jewel-encrusted suit of armor you shall have. 

“Inconsequential”, the Scientist replied, and skekEkt knew: any color he wanted, as long as the garment had pockets for tools. 

“I don’t have one. It’s no use anyway”, the Collector said, and skekEkt took it upon himself to demonstrate the opposite. 

“Ah… green!” said the Scroll-Keeper, and then he said: “Oh! Oh! Orange!” and then “No, yellow!”, and finally, “Oh, why don’t you choose in my stead, skekEkt?” – a surprise, then. 

“Why are you asking me?” said the Ritual Master, “You’re supposed to be the expert!” – an expectation… no, a challenge, and by Thra, skekEkt would show him. Hmph!

“Black”, the Emperor said, “And let it be unique.” A real answer, as expected – after all, he was the Emperor for a reason: when all the other Skeksis gave in to panic and confusion, he always knew what to do. SkekEkt would have never dreamed of making any two outfits too similar to each other, least of all to the Emperor’s, but he simply acknowledged his ruler’s command without any further comments. 

Most of the Skeksis had been accounted for… except for the Gourmand, whom he was just about to visit. SkekEkt had left him for last, and he was unsure why, but he was quite confident in any case that skekAyuk would be equally as uninspired. 

When the Gourmand merely smiled and offered to show him, skekEkt was speechless.

SkekAyuk brought an oyster and pried it open, observing skekEkt’s reaction with great delight: first he gasped, then he shrieked with joy, and then he brought his gloved fingers to his beak and clasped it shut – did that sound truly come from his own mouth? In front of another Skeksis?

The shell was iridescent on the inside, shifting from the palest pink to the eeriest green, dancing in the light. 

“You like it, heh?” the Gourmand dared.

“Like it?! It’s… it’s… beautiful…”

He finally took his eyes off the oyster and turned his glance towards skekAyuk: auburn hair, amber eyes, soft round face, yes, it was perfect: a large, round iridescent collar would suit him wonderfully, made of ribbons perhaps, so that each one could catch the light separately and the overall effect would be absolutely stunning! Really, why was he so surprised that the Gourmand had such a good eye for beauty? He, whose delicious dishes were quite the feast for the eyes as well as for the tongue, how masterfully he arranged every morsel on the plates, a true harmony of shape and color and—

Why was skekAyuk no longer smiling? What in the name of Thra was wrong with him now? Perhaps he should … say something. 

“I think it would suit you well”, skekEkt said.

“You don’t think it would suit me”, skekAyuk said, at the same time. “No matter. I trust your judgement, skekEkt. You know best.”

“Indeed I do, and I say it’s a marvelous color for you!”

SkekAyuk chuckled and looked away for a moment.

“Like I said, heheh, you know best.”

“In-indeed!”

“This one is yours, if you want. Just a little taste before lunch.” He brought his hand to his beak to whisper, and skekEkt lowered his head. “But don’t spoil the surprise for the others!”

“You can count on me!” skekEkt whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading ♥


End file.
